


Duplicity

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who exactly is Faith working for? Herself, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 25, 2005. Set after the episode Enemies. Written for round 3 of the Choose Your Author ficathon. My person requested Faith and Ethan together in S3 instead of Faith going to the Mayor.

Faith let herself into the dark apartment quietly. She couldn’t help wincing as she shrugged out of her jacket, casting it over the back of one of the armchairs. “Damn, B hits like a fucking girl!”

“A very special kind of girl, I presume,” a cultured English voice came from the kitchen doorway. She looked up to see Ethan standing there, silhouetted by the galley’s fluorescent light. “How did it go?”

She flopped down into the chair, slinging her legs over the arm. “Just like you said it would. They pulled the fake ‘whoops, there goes my soul’, suckered Wilkins right in, got what they wanted from me, end of story. The bondage was fun, but I didn’t expect B to actually try to knife me.” She tried for wry, but had the feeling it came across as more perturbed.

“She’s a student of her mentor’s teaching. Ripper’s never been afraid to get a little blood on his hands if it serves his purposes. Did they suspect?”

“Nah, I’m still Wilkins’ golden girl, and Buffy and Angel were too busy panting over each other to suspect they were being played.” Faith looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. “I think she actually gets turned on by the thought of him bad. Miss High and Mighty Purer than Me got real worked up when she had to watch her boy mack on me.”

Ethan was by her side in an instant, stroking her hair as it fell over the arm of the chair. “You let him kiss you?”

“Best way to keep B off balance.” She looked up into his dark eyes, trembling with a small thrill at the intensity of his look. “Jealous?”

His grip tightened, making her scalp tingle as he bent his head to devour her mouth possessively. She couldn’t help smiling at his response. “It was a foolish risk,” he said when he finally pulled back. “He can sense your heartbeat. He might have been able to tell you were deceiving him.”

“If he did,” she swung her legs around and rose to her feet, circling the chair to face him, toying playfully with his buttons, “he put it to his own irresistible manliness. Relax.” One by one, she undid his buttons, revealing the well-formed muscles underneath. “Everything’s going exactly the way you planned. The Scoobies know about Wilkins’ little plan, and Wilkins thinks their slayer was mean to his sweet little Faith. You’ve got them at each other’s throats. They’ll do the rest for you.”

“Mustn’t get complacent, my dear.” He unhooked the button on her pants, pushing the tight leather down over her hips. “We still have one more piece to get into play yet. Without the Books of Ascension, Ripper and his girl are just pissing into the wind.”

“It’s all about him for you, isn’t it?” Pushing aside an unreasoning wave of envy, she pulled off her tank to bare her breasts to him, kicking aside her pants to press close against him, clad only in her tiny thong.

“No.” He let his coarse hands coast down over her ass before clutching her closer, letting her feel his erection through the fabric of his trousers. “It’s all about the very large mystical battery Wilkins has made of this town. Ripper’s just an obstacle in my way. One I am fortunately intimately acquainted with.”

“Intimately, huh?” she opened his fly and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking the solid shaft firmly but not too rough. “Didn’t think ol’ Giles had it in him.”

He cupped her breast, his thumb grazing over the nipple to send electric shocks through her. “Oh, he’s had it in him,” he smirked knowingly. “Many, many times.”

“Stop it.” She wriggled against him with a throaty chuckle. “You’re turning me on.”

“I should hope so.” He bent his head to lick the sensitive hollow of her throat. “We’re almost there, Faith. Everything’s in place now for them to take each other out. Leaving the victor too weak to defend against us. Then this town will be ours to use and discard as we please.”

She let her head fall back in pleasure at his expert attentions. “I’ll get my very own killing ground.”

“And I’ll get more power than I ever imagined.” He almost purred against the curve of her breast.

“Now I’m definitely getting turned on.”

He picked her up, surprisingly strong despite his lithe build, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. “Then let’s do something about that, shall we?”


End file.
